


in a hundred ways (in a hundred words)

by captain_daichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_daichi/pseuds/captain_daichi
Summary: saying “i love you” is not the only way to express the depth of those three words.





	in a hundred ways (in a hundred words)

“You’re exhausted.”

“Am not.”

Kuroo studied Daichi’s face and could see the tiredness seeping from him. His eyes were half-lidded and there were dark circles under his eyes. Daichi was depriving himself of sleep due to exams yet he was willing to drive to Sendai to see Karasuno.

Kuroo’s voice softened, “Daichi… Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

Daichi sighed deeply. Kuroo thought he was going to protest, but Daichi pulled over to the side of the road.

After they switched spots, Daichi mumbled a soft “thank you” before drifting to sleep and Kuroo smiled softly at Daichi sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do (and actually post) a drabble challenge for some time and now I'm finally doing just that! (o˘◡˘o)
> 
> Let's see if I can complete this challenge by the end of 2019. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
